eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
Physical Information * Age: 20 Years * Species: Loth Wolf (Sithspawn) * Height: 2.2 Meters * Length: 5 Meters * Weight: 340 Kg * Appearance: Large, black-brown Loth Wolf mutated by Sith sorcery. He has Darkside-tainted gold eyes which glow in the dark and a long, jagged scar on the left side of the head. Smoke rises in ripples from his fur when angered, but this is only a visual trait which has no other effects. Social Information * Name: Whisper, the Shadow of Death * Loyalties: Pet of Darth Tacitus * Notable Possessions: N/A * Personality: Whisper is an unusually quiet creature, which typically keeps to the shadows and avoids contact with anyone except Darth Tacitus and his immediate family. Highly intelligent like all the members of his species, he can sometimes show remarkable displays of empathy, which contrast starkly with the savagery that this Darkside-tainted creature is capable of. Fiercely loyal, Whisper will defend his master and his family to the death, showing a complete disregard of his own survival, if his master is ever endangered. With the exception of Darth Tacitus and a select few, he reacts extremely violently to anyone's touch and does not like receiving attention, an exception from this being children, especially orphans, towards whom the creature is surprisingly gentle. Abilities * Training: Like all Loth Wolves, Whisper is Force Sensitive and benefits from several powers which are innate to his species: - Force Jump - Force Speed - Force Sense - Comprehend Speech Additionally, Whisper has been taught to use several other abilities which make him an excellent scout in Darth Tacitus' employ: - Force Sight - Force Listening - Force Cloak Finally, Whisper shares a telepathic link with his master as a result of the Sith sorcery used to create him and is able to communicate with Tacitus by conveying images and sounds directly into the Sith Lord's mind * Combat Function: Whisper serves primarily as a scout, although will sometimes join Darth Tacitus in combat as a sidekick, often causing distractions for the Sith Lord to exploit. If Tacitus' life is endangered, Whisper will not hesitate to savagely attack an enemy, at complete disregard for his own life. '- Force Proficiency:' Knight Strengths * Loyalty: Whisper is a loyal creature who will never disobey his master * Excellent Scout: The creature's combination of abilities makes him well suited for the role of scout, being able to convey images and sounds back to his master, while hiding his presence with the Force Weaknesses * Rage: Due to the abuse suffered in the past, Whisper becomes enraged when touched by other people and will respond extremely violently * Force Light: Because of the sorcerous and alchemical methods which gave the creature a second chance at life, Whisper is vulnerable to Force Light and can be severely injured or even killed by it History Whisper was taken from his home on Lothal at a very young age, abducted by smugglers which sold the Loth Wolf pup to a Hutt on Nar-Shaddaa, which kept him chained up, on display within his residence, as a status symbol for visitors. Upon reaching the age of five, the Loth Wolf ended up in the hands of a rival criminal gang, during a gang war which ended with the Hutt and his cartel being eliminated by his rivals. Under his new owners, Whisper was first used as a guard animal by the gang's boss and was frequently beaten and malnourished. It did not take long for his owners to see in him a potential source of revenue and he was subsequently forced to fight other creatures for the entertainment of others, becoming the main attraction of an illegal casino. Undefeated for many years, his luck would take a turn for the worst after he was purchased by a wealthy collector. The collector enjoyed to torment the poor creature, often beating him for no reason other than his own disgusting entertainment, making a display of power to his business associates by humiliating and torturing the proud and rare creature, until Whisper snapped and bit off his cruel master's hand, severing it at the wrist. This prompted horrible retaliation, his owner deciding to have the creature tortured to death. Fortunately, the Loth Wolf's cruel master had become the target of the Sith Lord Darth Tacitus, under suspicions of collaboration with insurgent organizations that had sought to topple him from the leadership of the Shrouded Republic . A raid by the Shrouded Republic's secret police, the dreaded Blackwatch, put an end to the crime lord's organization. Led by Tacitus himself, the death squads descended upon the crime lord's mansion on Winter and killed or detained everyone within the compound. Taking pity on the creature, perhaps sensing some kinship with a beast who's past shared so many similarities to the Sith Lord's own, Tacitus took the creature in and nursed him back to health through a combination of medical procedures and sorcerous Sith practices performed by the Sith Lord's Wardens of the Shroud. Thus, the Loth Wolf became a Sithspawn, one bound to his master by both sorcery and gratitude and is often seen at the Sith Lord's side, as his silent companion and guardian in the shadows, who's loyalty and complete devotion is absolute. Given free reign over Tacitus' home in the Fortress of Solitude, the creature enjoys roaming the vast halls of the massive edifice and is treated more like a beloved pet than a beast of war by the Sith Lord and his fiancé, given a twisted second chance at life through the dark powers which his master and his followers wield. SWRP Link https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/whisper.111760/ Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Sithspawn